So Called Kidnapping
by A Wilting Rose
Summary: Yukino gets "Kidnapped" by the guild Mermaid Heel. Now Sting and Rogue, along with their partners Lector and Frosch, are on a mission to get her back (Along the way Rogue and the Exceeds comment on how Sting is way too concerned about "his Yukino") Sting x Yukino. StingYu. T for Language and References.


_**Description**_ : Yukino _gets "Kidnapped" by Mermaid Heel, so now Sting and Rogue, along with their partners Lector and Frosch, are on a "super cool and secretive" mission to get her back (Along the way Rogue and the Exceeds comment on how Sting is way too concerned about "his Yukino")_

 _ **Warnings** : Um language and some.. sexual things/references are said.. Also perverts exist.. Ergh._

* * *

Yukino sunk herself into the relaxing ripples of the water. "Adding a pool in the guild hall has got to be one of the _best_ decisions of Sabertooth.. Or just any guild in general." The light blue haired maiden told herself.

It was 11 pm, just an hour before midnight, yet here she was, wearing her ruffled bikini, in a pool. She could have been spending her time sleeping, like what _everyone else_ in the guild was most likely doing. Yet, she couldn't fall asleep for some reason. It was as though something was just going to occur, and she couldn't miss it. So in hopes to be able to clear her mind before going to rest, Yukino decided to let herself relax with a calming swim in the pool, alone.

"Without all the guys, _particularly Sting-sama and Rogue-sama_ , it sure is quiet.." She muttered.

Whenever the trio had no missions to do, _or paperwork for Sting_ , _Sabertooth's master_ ; all three would just hang around the pool. Yukino would get pulled into the pool by Sting, who would start splashing around with him. Rogue would watch at the poolside with both Frosch and Lector, until he would get pulled in by either _or both_ of the previously mentioned Sabertooth wizards.

The Celestial Mage had her train of thought broken when a sudden crash was heard in the area. "I don't have my keys with me, _dammit_." She looked around for the intruder, and when she found them, shock arose. All the same, she felt some relief that it was someone she was familiar with.

She recognised that long, dark purple hair. That sheathed sword, _Archenemy_. In the pool area of Sabertooth stood the _White Ribbon_ of Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikazuchi.

"Kagura-sama? What are you doing here in Sabertooth?" Yukino questioned the woman. The blank expression she always wore remained as she approached Yukino. "I'm not going to harm you or the guild, don't worry." She stated, drawing the other girl out of the water. " _Thank the heavens_ \- Wait! Where are you taki-" With a hit of Kagura's fist, Yukino blacked out. "I'll say when we get to the guild." Kagura had said, yet without purpose as the celestial mage would not hear either way. And they exited out, on their way back to Mermaid Heel.

* * *

Sting Eucliffe was sleeping soundly, until he was awoken by his exceed companion, Lector. "Sting-kun! Wake up!" He yelled, flying towards him. "Lector? What you want this early in the morning?" It was not so early in the morning really, it was nearly 10 am the time the maroon cat had barged in. Yet, Lector didn't comment on that as he went straight to the point. "We have a problem, Sting-kun! Yukino disappeared!" The blond's eyes widened. Yukino?

"Are you sure? Maybe she went out on a mission." He reasoned. He received a shake of the head. "When I was looking for Frosch with Rogue-kun, we went into Yukino's room, and her keys were just there!" In an instant, Sting stood from his bed, getting his usual attire from his closet. Yukino _always_ brought her keys with her, even to breakfast. And it would be _impossible_ for her to go on a mission without her keys. Meaning, she was in trouble.

"Give me a sec, Lector. We're going to go after her." Lector grinned. "That's my Sting-kun, always ready to save his comrades!"

 _Right, comrades.. That's all._

"Where's Rogue, anyway?" The _white dragon_ asked. "With Frosch in Sabertooth! Something happened there last night, it seems!"

Sting groaned in frustration. An attack at the guild? _And_ Yukino gone? "To Sabertooth, then."

* * *

As soon as Sting arrived at Sabertooth, he met up with his best friend Rogue, who was talking to another guild member. "Oi, Rogue. What's going on here?" The blue eyed man inquired. Said man pointed to where the pool was located. "The windows by the pool broke. Someone broke in last night, obviously. And look what we found," From the shadow dragon's pocket, he took out a blue rose ornament. Sting got the rose ornament from his friend's hand, feeling its texture through his fingers.

" _Yukino's_.." Sting murmured, recognising his friend's _signature_ hair accessory. "She was there at the time of the break in?"

The black haired man nodded. "So it seems. I checked around the guild, and the only one who is missing is Yukino. And the guild isn't wrecked anywhere else."

Sting felt anger. First, how dare the intruders kidnap one of his _friends_ from the guild? And destroy apart of the guild property as well? Just who thought it was a good idea to rile up the former strongest guild in Fiore, _Sabertooth_? As if answering the question he had in mind, the man who Rogue was talking to previously, which turned out to be Rufus Lore, turned to him.

"I remember the _mermaid_ with the _white ribbon_ , who claims the life of a _tigress_." He said calmly. "Kagura of Mermaid Heel. She seems likely to take Yukino, _and only her_ , away."

"What purpose would that woman have in taking her away, though." The blond asked bitterly. With a quiet chuckle, the masked man answered. "Isn't it obvious? _Remember_ during the Grand Ball, Kagura wanted to have Yukino in her guild?"

Rogue nodded. "Yeah, but she was drunk. Besides, she let Yukino join us in the end." The exceed in the frog jumpsuit nodded. "Fro thinks so too!"

Not surprisingly at all, Sting fumed angrily. "But drunk people are brutally honest.. She can't just take someone away from their guild! And especially not without a fight!" The blond cracked his knuckles. "Rufus, you're in charge of the guild until I come back. Rogue, Lector, Frosch; We're paying those damn _mermaids_ a visit."

* * *

Yukino groaned, her eyes opening up slowly as she tried to absorb her surroundings. Clearly, she was not in Sabertooth any longer. "Where am I?" The pale haired woman wondered.

"Mermaid Heel, of course!" A bright and peppy voice had said nearby. Yukino had blinked. "Mermaid Heel? Why am I.."

"Nya! Kagu-chan brought you away from Saber, remember?" Her vision adjusting better, she saw a familiar face, the _Neko Musume,_ Millianna. The Celestial Mage was able to recollect the past events that led her here.

That's right, Kagura-sama kidnapped me from Sabertooth. I hope everyone isn't too worried about me or anything, Yukino thought to herself, worried specifically about her friends in the guild; _Sting Eucliffe_ , _Rogue Cheney_ , and even somewhat _Rufus Lore,_ _Orga Nanagear_ , and _Minerva Orland_.

"Sorry I took you from your guild without explaining." Another figure came into her line of vision, and she instantly knew that it was Kagura. "I do own your life though, so.."

"Wait," Yukino said, confused and a bit worried for her sanity. "What do you want with me? Nothing extreme, right? You aren't going to harm my guild, after all."

"Don't worry yourself too much, dearie." A laugh came from a rather chubby woman with tan skin and curly hair, whom Yukino realized was Risley Law, another one from Mermaid Heel. "Unless you call serving a bunch of thirsty men extreme, you'll be fine."

Wait, what? _Serving_? What's that all about?

Kagura sighed, pushing a bit of her dark hair away from her face. "A lot of our girls are out on missions, and it doesn't help that we became loaded with customers today of all days, so we need your help. Could you give us a hand?" Yukino chuckled nervously to herself. "I don't think I'm allowed to even say no.." The stellar mage murmured, standing up from the ground from where she sat.

Whilst she could see Millianna and Risley walk away towards where other Mermaid Heel members were serving customers, Kagura had called to her.

"Oh, and Yukino, come with me please. I have to give you your uniform, as well as give you some.. words."

* * *

Rogue Cheney watched as his friend murmured to himself in anger. " _Dammit Kagura, how dare you.. Yukino is ours... Mermaid Heel... Revenge... Sabertooth.. Yukino... Mikazuchi, Feel my Wrath..._ " Rogue wanted to laugh at the blond, in fact, he _almost_ did.

In all honesty, Mermaid Heel was a peaceful, and _legal_ guild. He doubted they meant any harm to Yukino _or_ to Sabertooth. He _did_ wonder about their purpose for stealing Yukino away from the guild, though.

 _Or rather, stealing Yukino away from Sting_ , Rouge snickered, making his amusement heard to the White Dragon.

"Oi, Rogue, _Yukino has been stolen away from me!_ What are ya laughing about?" Rouge began to laugh harder. Did Sting even notice what he had said?

" _'Stolen away from me'_ , wow, since when was she _your_ property?" Sting growled in both realisation and frustration, his cheeks lit aflame. "You know I meant _from us_ in Sabertooth and not just _from me_." The black haired dragon slayer rolled his eyes. "Whatever, _Sting_ , but just so you know, a lot of people from the guild have their suspicions about you and Yukino. They _all_ think you have a thing for her."

"Fro thinks so too!" The green exceed chimed in.

"Well, I don't. I'm just doing what any other person concerned for a member of their guild would do." Sting explained, trying to cool himself. "Look, let's just get heading to Mermaid Heel again." And he walked ahead of Rogue, Lector, and Frosch.

"Sting-kun and Yukino would look good together, though. She's the only one I could think of who is worthy of Sting-kun, aside from Our Lady, of course." Lector commented to Rogue and Frosch.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"No one is as worried about Yukino as him, he definitely has something for her." Rogue told the two, before catching up to Sting.

* * *

"Are you sure I have to wear this, Kagura-sama.." Her uniform was a short and skimpy maid's dress, a long side a pair of black sandals. She originally didn't plan on wearing the ruffled headband that came with the set, but seeing that the rose ornament that usually adorned her hair wasn't there, she decided to wear the headband anyway.

"I understand it's a _bit_ tight. That one belongs to Beth Vanderwood, it was the only one I think could fit you. Everything else would be too small on you, or too loose." The celestial mage grimaced. "I think the loose ones would be better.." Kagura ignored her, and sat on a stool beside her.

"There are some rules I have to tell you. One, _always_ be polite to your customers, even if they are absolute _douches_."

Yukino nodded with hesitance. "R-right. Next rule?"

"Obviously, don't attack the customers. It will be bad for our reputation." Kagura crossed her arms. "If anything happens, just call us, we will handle it ourselves."

"Got it."

"And, this is for your own good, but deny that you are Yukino Aguria from Sabertooth. Rumors will start to rise about both of our guilds, and we don't want any of that." Yukino agreed with her. It would be troublesome if there would be a rumor of her leaving Sabertooth for Mermaid Heel, and whatever else. "Um, Kagura-sama, what if anyone from my guild comes for me? Someone might have already figured that I'm here."

Face as stoic as ever, the long haired woman stood up, walking away. "They'll have to talk to me first. Now, come, we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

"We're close, Sting. About 20 minutes away from the guild, I'd say." Rouge told the blond, who nodded. "Good. The faster we get her away from those _thieves_ , the better. Mavis, with all the stealing their doing, they might as well be pirates rather than mermaids."

Rogue snorted. "Yes, pirates. Because pirates steal beloved _treasure_ from people like you." Sting was about to get mad at him, until three men had passed them. All four of them stayed silent to eavesdrop.

" _Man_ , everyone was right, Mermaid Heel's such a great guild!" One of them had said.

"Dude, the women there are like.. Totally _smokin_ hot!" Another one said loudly, almost tripping over himself. "And they served the best drinks, yo. They kept convincing me to buy drinks, too. Totally drunk off my mind now."

"No _shit_.." Sting mumbled quietly, still eavesdropping.

"Mhm, my waitress must be new, though. She looked pretty nervous! It was cute," The third one commented, smirking to himself. The first guy laughed. "Sure, she has a cute face. But then there's her body!"

Rogue frowned. " _Disgusting_."

"Although, she did look a lot like someone from that one guild during the Grand Magic Games.. _Sabertooth_ was it?" In the instant Sting, Rogue, and the exceeds heard him, they froze instantly. Someone who looked like they were from _Sabertooth_? In Mermaid Heel?

"Eh, you mean that key mage, Yukino? Yeah, _total eye candy_. They _definitely_ look alike. In face and in body! Their names are so similar too! Her name was Yuno apparently, or Yu-chan for short." Sting growled angrily. How _dare_ they talk about Yukino like that? How _dare_ they look at her like that? His chest rumbled like a furious dragon. He wanted to punch those group of men where they wouldn't ever hear of her presence ever again.

He wanted to just hide _his_ celestial mage away from the world and keep her for himself, as selfish as he was.

"Sting, we gathered enough information. I think Yukino is that waitress in Mermaid Heel." Rogue said, shaking the White Dragon from his thoughts.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said, walking away towards the guild with Lector! "Let's go get Yukino back, Sting-kun!" Lector hollered.

Rogue didn't move from his position. For a few seconds, he just looked at Sting with a knowing, rare smile. "I saw the look on your face when they were talking about Yukino. I don't care if you deny it, but," Sting interrupted the Shadow Dragon, huffing whilst walking towards Mermaid Heel as well.

"So _maybe_ I _might_ _like_ Yukino romantically. So what?" Rogue was shocked that his stubborn friend had finally admitted his affections for the celestial mage, but then he chuckled. _So you're going to go crazy and overprotective until you finally get her is what_.

* * *

"Miss _Yuno_! Give us more drinks please!" A table full of men hollered. Yukino stiffened. _Didn't they just order ten minutes ago_? "Get us some appetizers here, Yu-chan!" Another table had called out to her. _Wait, did she even serve them before_?

"I shouldn't complain though.. Kagura-sama and everyone else from Mermaid Heel _do_ need my help, so."

* * *

"Here are your drinks!" Yukino tried to sound as cheerful as possible, but she was nervous. She was obviously getting stared at, she wasn't that oblivious. _As long as they aren't pulling moves on me_.. _I can always just call one of the girls from Mermaid, I might ruin their reputation_.

"You can place them, right, there." As Yukino moved closer to place the drinks, she felt her body getting pulled down, and so she sat on the lap of one of the men.

"H-hey!" Yukino tried to protest, tried to call the others for help. Yet, she failed to do so. She was facing towards the tables, and her mouth was covered. She didn't have her keys either, as she left them in her room. She did learn self defense with Sabertooth, yet doing that would cause too much attention.

 _What do I do now.._ Yukino thought in despair, arms quivering.

"You're a newbie, aren't you, sweetie?" One of them had said tauntingly, their thumb brushing her cheek. Yukino glared at them with disgust. "Oh come on, take some time off to play with us!" Another had said, hands rising up from her waist slowly. Yukino took in a deep breath. She knew she had to fight, but her hands and legs were in some sort of bind. Yukino's eyes widened. Some kind of bind magic?

Their hands were getting dangerously close, and all Yukino could manage was to squirm. She hated this feeling of weakness.

" _What are you doing to my Yukino!_ " A sudden yell came out of no where, as she felt herself getting pulled away from her captors by familiar hands, and she felt the bind magic escape her body. She saw Rogue attacking the men with his powerful Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, yet she knew he was holding back. _If Rogue-sama is there, then that would mean_..

She turned her head to face Sting. He was growling with rage that can be compared to a dragons. His hands were shaking, almost as if he just wanted to prowl at everyone in the room. His eyes were intense, fierce.

* * *

"Sting-sama," The woman he was holding said, as he felt her try to stand up and get away from his grip.

"Yukino," He replied back, his eyes softening a bit as he looked at her, clad in her goddamn skimpy maid uniform that he was gonna kill a damn bitch for making her wear it and making everyone ogle at her. " _You_ , and those damn mermaid thieves are going to have to explain a lot later." He growled.

"I'm sorry, _Sting-sama_.. I _do_ owe my life to Kagura.. and they needed help." Sting sighed, loosening his hold on Yukino for a second, then pulling her into a hug. He never wanted to let her go again. "Here, Yukino.." He murmured into her ear, handing her her Celestial Keys.

"My keys." The short haired girl smiled, lingering on the hug for a mere second, as she faced the men. "Rogue, let her handle it." Sting called.

"Thank you too, Rogue-sama." The said shadow dragon slayer nodded back at her, as a calming smile appeared on Yukino's face. "Gate of the Fish, I open thee. Pisces!" With just a seconds glance at the gigantic fishes, the men had run away, and Lector had cheered. "She didn't even attack yet, and they already were scared! That's our Yukino!"

Yukino smiled apologetically. "Sorry I didn't get to use you at all, Pisces." Sting watched as Yukino called back the celestial spirit. Sting relaxed a bit, with those guys out of his sight he didn't feel as much anger than previously.

* * *

Rogue, tagged along by the exceeds, was the one who confronted Mermaid Heel, particularly Kagura, about her breaking in of Sabertooth, as well as getting kidnapping of their members- Yukino.

Meanwhile, Sting and Yukino were left with each other. They had sat beside each other, leaning against the trunk of a tree. Sting looked expectedly at Yukino, who had her head down the whole time in shame.

"Yukino, _please_. Just _explain_ what happened. The sooner we end this, the better."

"You would get mad though, Sting-sama." The said blond frowned. "I do have a right to, though. Even without your keys, you _knew_ self defense, right?." Yukino nodded. "But Kagura-sama said that I shouldn't attack the customers.. And that I should just call her if anything happens."

"Yukino! But those guys were harassing your rights! Did you at least _attempt_ to call for help? Or _try_ to fight back?"

"I did.. But the guy was covering my mouth.. And they had bind magic too.." Sting groaned. This girl was going to be the death of him. He cared way too much for her, and here she was getting herself in trouble.

Sting pulled Yukino into his arms, inhaling her scent. "Goddamit, Yukino. Do you even know how worried I was?"

"Well, I kind of got an idea ever since, you know, you and the rest saved me and all.." She murmured into his chest, feeling a rising warmth. He looked down, to see Yukino with flushed cheeks. Was she ashamed, flattered? He couldn't tell. "Rogue even said you were the one who worried the most. To be expected of Sabertooth's master, right?"

The light dragon slayer's breath hitched. No, it wasn't just because he was the master of Sabertooth. It wasn't obligation. It wasn't because she was one of his closest friends.

"Hey, Yukino, listen.. Up until recently, I kept denying about what I felt for you.." The stellar mage's eyes widened. _Was he_ \- "I mean, I kept saying the reason I was so worried was because you were my guildmate.. My friend.. But deep down.. My heart always ached whenever a guy talked about you in such a dirty manner. When you would leave to talk with another person. And when today happened. You were missing and all, and I felt as if a part of me was just.. gone."

Tears were beginning to form on the rims of Yukino's brown eyes.

"Yukino Aguria, I'm no good with the whole _lovey-dovey_ shit you seem to enjoy, but I think I _might really, really like you romantically_?"

The said woman rose from his chest, eyebrows risen. And then she laughed. But it wasn't the humiliating kind that made you want to curl up into a ball. No, it sounded like beautiful chimes, blown by the wind.

"I love you too."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_** : _I totally rushed the ending. This was in my drafts for some time, and I just needed to finish it otherwise I never would be able to. Ever. _

_I'm doing this thing where in I'm making stories for couples that need more love- or stories basically. Anyway, thank's for reading! Please leave a Favourite to the story/my account, a Follow to my account, and/or A review! Constructive Criticism is allowed, but stupid reviews such as "omfg bitch Sting is minee" na na na is not recommended. Thank you, this is Franny, a wilting rose, signing out._

 _ **The checklist** :_

 _[ **DONE** ] Sting/Yukino __[ ] Rogue/Yukino_

 _[ ] Romeo/Wendy_ _[ ] Alzack/Bisca_

 _[ ] Lyon/Juvia_ _[ ] Lyon/Meredy_

 _[ ] Ren/Sherry_ _[ ] Cobra/Kinana_

 _[ ] Lyon/Sherry_

 _[ ] OTHER SHIPS MAYBE YOU LOVELY PEOPLE CAN GIVE SUGGESTIONS ON COUPLES THAT NEED MORE LOVE OwO_


End file.
